


Since You Almost Died on Me

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Alex was so worried when he found Charlie unconscious during the riot, it made him realize something important. Now he plans on telling the football player as soon as he wakes up
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Since You Almost Died on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadian_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/gifts).



Alex was extremely worried about Charlie. He had never been so scared in his life. He guessed it was the moment he realized he wanted to be with Charlie, possibly when he started to fall in love with the younger man. 

The brunette even sat with him in the ambulance and held his hand the whole way to the hospital. "Charlie please. Open your goddamn eyes."

The football player didn't open his eyes but he did flinch a little but almost like he knew Alex was there beside him.

This gave Alex a little bit of hope. "Come on Char. Please. I know I was being stupid when I pushed you away. But back then I did not think I deserve someone as good as you. Of course I don't end up realizing how much I care about you and how much I need you until now. When I almost lose you. Please Charlie open your eyes."

As if those were the magic words, Charlie's eyes started to flutter open. "Lex?" He questioned softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Alex hung his head, feeling like crap. "I was with Zach for most of the riot. When the police started coming to the office he asked me why I was there with him instead of with you. To go find you because it's where I should have been all along. When I finally found you you were lying unconscious in the street and you wouldn't wake up. You must have hit your head or something."

Charlie quickly, despite his own confused state, took to Alex's hand in his own. He was trying to calm the older man down as much as he could. "I'm fine now Lex. See?"  
"But you could not have been." Alex argued. "I should have been with you instead of Zach."

"What good would it have done if you were with me?" He calmly asked. "Those cops were being extremely violent toward some of the students. I much rather have you inside with your best friend safe instead of risking another blow to the head."

Alex wanted to push further but decided to drop it because they were both either freaking out or hurt. "Never scare me like that again, okay?"

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "You know I can't really promise you that in this town."

Alex nodded his head. "You don't have a football for the rest of the school year. So you should be able to promise me no more injuries until summer is over."

"That I can do." Charlie said with a smirk on his face after pretending to think about the possibility. "Now come here and kiss me."

"You are such a lovable piece of shit." Alex laughed as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

~~~~~~~~

Charlie had to spend the next two days in the hospital because doctors figured out he had a mildly severe concussion. They wanted to keep him under observation to make sure everything was okay.

Since Alex did not want to explain why he was planning on going to the hospital after school just yet, he is resorting to constantly texting Charlie, making sure everything was okay with him. 

Alex had even changed Charlie's contact name to Boyfriend CHBSG. He just hoped neither of his parents saw before he had a chance to tell them about Charlie.

Alex had been in fourth period study hall when he decided to check his phone. This was not the first time he did since entering the class. He had texted Charlie he missed him and was gonna come spend some time with him at the hospital during lunch. 

Charlie unfortunately had not responded, which was not normal for the jock. Now Alex's brain was running a mile per minute trying to figure out why. Did his phone die? Did his brain swell and he slipped into a coma?

As a last resort, Alex texted Zach. "Have you heard from Charlie?"

The response he got back was very odd. "Come to the locker room. There may be a surprise in there for you. It's all yours for the next hour."

Alex shrugged it off before putting his phone in his pocket, grabbing his stuff and leaving without even a word from the teacher. Apparently nobody cares what they do anymore.

When he got to the door he opened it and walked in apprehensively. Alex had no clue what could be waiting for him. "Hello?"

A few seconds later, a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and a husky voice whispers in his ear. "Hi beautiful."

Alex stilled before recognizing that voice and relaxing into his arms. "You could have texted me. I was getting nervous."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you." Charlie said, turning Alex so they were facing each other. 

"Consider me very surprised." Alex laughed, wrapping his arms around Charlie's neck. "Now if my boyfriend could hold me and never let go that would be fantastic."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Charlie smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"I thought since you almost died on me....umm..." Alex stuttered. 

"I would love to be your boyfriend Alexander Dean Standall." Charlie kissed the dopey look Off of Alex's face. "Who knows? Maybe we'll even get married someday."

"Slow down St. George." Alex blushed. "Let's take it one step at a time, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys hadn't noticed I am starting to post my one shot separately
> 
> Make sure you are subscribed to this series Chalex Prompts or me as a whole in order to get notifications.


End file.
